


The Trouble With Cats And Asguardians

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cat, Comedy, Fluff, Gay Love, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Peter Parker have been dating for some time now, the spandex wearing hero deciding that his lover should own a normal pet for once. Loki isn’t to thrilled at this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Cats And Asguardians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellowMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMagpie/gifts).



> Write this story for my fiance as a gift. It's a little story but I think it's pretty cute and simple, hope y'all enjoy it.

Loki was sitting on a long red couch, laying on his side and reading one of the few books he had brought him with to Midguard. A few months ago Peter had called him using the Rune, and what Loki had seen still haunted him. The Spider hero had been near death when he had summoned him, his red and blue suit torn and covered in blood. Loki had been filled with such rage at finding the younger male in such a state, he had killed the strange purple and orange symbiot creature that had attacked him, he then returned to Peter and bent before, pulling off his mask to see if he was still alive. He was surprised at the young males beauty and had fallen for him the moment those blue eyes gazed up at him, after healing Spider-Man and the smaller male telling him where his apartment was he took him there. Loki hadn’t been able to stay away from the young brunette, he had started to visit him till finely Peter fell for him and asked the Asguardian to stay with him. Loki had never really felt like he belonged anywhere, but with Peter he finely felt needed and wanted, something he had not felt in so long. 

“Ooooh Loki!” Peter called as he walked in, the young hero smiling happily when he spotted his boyfriend on the couch. “I have a surprise for you.” He said and walked over, he set a box down on the floor which had holes in it. Loki raised a brow at it and sat up, book forgotten as he grabbed the back of Peter’s shirt and yanked him onto his lap, chuckling at the yelp his lover had let out. “Loki! Don’t do that you scared me!” Peter complained but blushed when the Asguardian kissed him deeply, the long pale fingers running into his brown hair. Spider-Man closed his eyes and kissed back, turning more in his lap to wrap his arms around the taller males neck.

“Meeew..” Loki broke the kiss and looked down at the box, confused by the small cry.

“Did you bring me a baby?” Loki asked with a light laugh, he couldn’t help but think the little sound reminded him of something. “What’s in there?” Peter grinned at him then got up, he sat down on the floor and opened the box, Loki leaning forward to try and look inside. The trouble marker lent back in surprise when Peter lifted a small black and brown kitten up, the small creature was fluffy and had a flat face, bright yellow eyes looked up at Loki in wonder. 

“Taaa-daa! I noticed that whenever we would walk past the pet store you look at the kittens…and I thought that when I am at work and you are here writing that maybe you could use some company.” Peter explained, cradling the kitten in his arms like a baby and rubbing it’s cheek gently, the small cat letting out a happy purr. Loki stared at the kitten for a long moment then glanced up at Peter, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“..Thank you.. though I do not really require a feline.” Loki said, picking his words carefully since he did not want to upset his lover. The Asguardian mentally kicked himself at the look the younger male gave him, he looked like a wounded puppy and Loki could not resist that look. ‘Oh damn..’ He thought then stood up. “Relax love, I will expect your gift..” He murmured, reaching out hesitantly and taking the kitten, holding her at arm’s length. He gave an awkward smile to his boyfriend then set the kitten down, Peter scooping her up and kissing the older male’s cheek. “Go shower and I will get dinner ready.” Loki said and stood, watching Peter walk into their bedroom with the kitten. He noticed a bag that he hadn’t seen Peter bring in and glanced in, seeing it was things for the feline.

“I love you!” Peter called and Loki smiled, loving to hear those words from his boyfriend.

“I love you too.” Loki called back and went into the kitchen. Peter stayed the whole weekend not having to go to work or web swinging, the young hero just spending it with Loki. The trouble marker letting his boyfriend teach him how to take care of the small creature. Loki sighed when Peter had to go to work, he really liked it when his love stayed with him all day but he also had work to do. Loki was now writing best sellers and his poetry was jaw dropping, he smiled as he wrote a fast one on a heart shaped paper and stuck it into Peter’s lunch bag, a habit he started when they first started dating, he wanted to make sure his spider knew how loved he was even when they were apart.

“I’ll be back later hun, I love you.” Peter said and blushed as the older male pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, making him breathless when he stepped back. “Take care of…what did you name her again?”

“Ink…since that is the first thing she spilled when you brought her home..” Loki replied and cupped his lovers cheek, nuzzling his nose into the brown hair he adored. Peter laughed and squirmed, gently pushing on his chest.

“Loki that tickles, and pick a better name for her.” Peter said and kissed him gently and lovingly, he tried to step away but laughed when he was pulled close again. “Loooki…your making me want to stay and I need to go to work, the lab needs me.”

“No my love I need you, they don’t understand how wonderful and adorable you are.” Loki purred, kissing his neck lightly, only to pout when Peter pulled away.

“I got to go, I’ll make it up to you.” Peter said smiling sweetly at him, that smile warming the older males heart.

“With your body I hope.” Loki teased and smirked at the blush those words earned him. Peter looked down shyly and shrugged, reaching back to open the door.

“Maybe, if we go on a date tonight..” Peter said shyly and hugged his boyfriend tightly before waving and walking out.

“I would like that!” Loki called and then shut the door, sighing happily he walked over to his desk by the window, turning on his laptop and taking a seat. Right away he heard a noise beside him and glanced down to see the little black feline, she had brown patches all over her. She looked like someone had just thrown brown paint at her at random. “What do you want feline?” He muttered, calming turning in his chair to look down at the small kitten.

“Meew.” The kitten stumbled forward not to gracefully and bumped into his leg, the kitten stepping back then looking up at Loki with wide eyes. The god rolled his eyes, he thought cats were supposed to be graceful and beautiful, but this little furball stumbled about and seemed to be confused by everything. He waved a hand at the kitten in a shooing motion and made a small annoyed sound in the back of his throat when all the kitten did was get up on her small hind legs and bat at the air.

“Shoo small defenseless feline, go play with dust.” Loki ordered, when the kitten didn’t move he crumpled up a blank piece of paper and tossed it aside gracefully. The kitten bolted after it, her tiny claws scarping on the floor as she chased after the paper. Sighing Loki turned back to his laptop and opened a file, the sound of his typing as his fingers danced across the keyboard could be heard in the apartment. He only got a few lines down when he heard a crash, hanging his head for a moment then pushing away from his desk. “You better not have broken anything that can’t be replaced little one.” He grumbled, walking into the kitchen. Looking around at first he didn’t see the kitten, but when he heard a small ripping sound he looked up to see Ink was climbing up the curtain.

“Meeeew!” The kitten cried, the small fur ball looked at him panicked. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered curses under his breath. Walking forward the Asguardian reached up and pulled Ink off the curtain, he then walked back into the living room and set her down. She started to run around in circles chasing her tail and Loki frowned, lifted his hand and used his magic to turn a box upside down and set it over the kitten.

“Out of sight out of…” Loki trailed off as the box started to move across the floor. Grumbling the trouble marker made the box turn over and the kitten ran out from under it, the small feline running right into his leg. “Really? Can you not see or are you just stupid?” He muttered, lifting his foot to let the kitten go by. He watched her run as fast as her little legs could take her across the floor and into the bedroom. “Oh no you don’t! I don’t want you coughing up hairballs or anything on the bed!” He snapped and walked in the room, pausing when he didn’t see the small feline. He heard movement under the bed and narrowed his eyes, walking over he dropped to his knees. “Alright you worthless feline, get out from under there.” He growled and gripped the sheet, yanking it up as he bent down to look under the bed. He blinked when all he saw was a slipper and a candy wrapper, no kitten in sight. He frowned and sat up, jumping slightly when bright eyes stared at him from on top of the bed.

“Meeeew.” Ink meowed loudly and tilted her head, her yellow eyes staring at him and a happy gleam was in them. Loki raised an eye brow and couldn’t help but smirk slightly, reaching out and poking the kitten between the eyes.

“That was tricky…” Loki mumbled and blinked when the small kitten rubbed her cheek on his finger, he paused for a moment before getting up, refusing to admit that was pretty cute. Walking back into the living room he laid down on the couch, giving up on work for the moment and deciding to relax. He used his magic to make the remote appear in his hand and he flipped on the TV, searching through the channels to find something of interest.

“Mew..meew!” Ink jumped up and stuck her tiny claws into the couch, struggling to climb up but still managed it. Tilting her head at Loki she meowed again and stepped onto his arm, hopping onto his stomach then walking to his chest. Loki glared at the furball but Ink was not affected and instead curled into a ball on his chest.

“Really…do you have no respect for me cat? Am I a bed to you?”

“Meew…” Ink looked up at him then nuzzled her face into his chest, purring loudly. Loki bit his lip and couldn’t help himself, he lifted his hand and petted the cat gently. He rolled his eyes as the purring got louder but found himself smiling anyway.

“Are you that easy to please feline?” Loki muttered and yawned, almost chuckling when the kitten yawned as well. Loki yawned again and without meaning to fell asleep on the couch, the kitten still curled up on his chest.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

“I’m hooome!” Spider-Man called as he dropped in through the skylight, using his web to close it he walked into the living room and couldn’t stop the grin from forming. ‘Oh my.. that’s so cute!’ He thought and took out his camera, taking a picture of the sleeping god and the kitten. Walking over he jumped up to stand on the back of the couch and crossed his arms. Ink woke first and looked up, mewing happily and Peter bent down picking her up. “Oooh Loki dear, did you feed the baby?” 

“H-Huh what? Oh jeez Peter don’t do that.” Loki mumbled and sat up, smirking as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Baby? Is that a hint you want to be a mommy?” He asked playfully and watched Peter jump down, the young hero pulling off his mask and then setting the kitten down. Loki grabbed Peter’s thin wrist and yanked him onto his lap, hugging him close. “Mm I missed you my beautiful spider..” He whispered and kissed his neck.

“I missed you to my troub making frost giant.” Peter said and smiled at him, hugging him around the neck. They shared a loving kiss and snuggled on the couch for a few minutes, both enjoying having the other close. Loki sighed when he heard the sound of claws ripping at fabric and he glared at the kitten, Ink had been clawing at the side of the couch. “No no don’t do that.” Peter ordered and lightly kicked his foot, trying to get Ink to move away from the couch. The small kitten jumped away then turned around, puffing up and hunching her back she started to walk sideways toward them.

“What is wrong with you?” Loki asked, staring in confusion at the kitten. Peter couldn’t help but start laughing. Even when a year went by and Ink was bigger, she was still hyper and would run around the apartment at full speed. Her favorite thing to do though was curl up on Loki’s cold lap as he wrote, purring happily. She was even the ring bearer at the hero’s wedding, the ring had been tied onto her collar. 

 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Peter, have you seen my cape?” Loki called to his husband, walking down the hallway of the large house they now lived in. Without even meaning to Loki’s books had gotten really popular, to the point that the trouble marker was now one of the lead writers in the world.

“Hold on Loki! I am on the phone with Matt.” Peter called back, turning back to the window and putting the phone back to his ear. Loki walked into their bedroom and paused when he heard the sound of Ink meowing, eyes narrowing he went to the closet door which was open a few inches, just enough for a cat to squeeze through. 

“Alright Ink what did you get into?” Loki asked and slid open the closet, his eyes widening at what he saw. “..You little trouble marker.. you get out once and this happens..” He then frowned he noticed his cape. “PETER! Come look at your cat!” He called.

“Loki seriously this is important, and why is she always MY cat when she is trouble?” Peter asked as he walked into the bedroom. He moved to stand beside Loki and gasped as he looked into the closet. “Matt I am gonna have to call you back.” He said and hung up, kneeling down he reached out to pet Ink’s head. “Awww! The kittens are sooo cute!” The spider hero said happily and looked at the five tiny kittens curled up by Ink’s stomach, the small felines mewing helplessly. “Oh I bet Tony would want one!”

“Hey, who said anything about giving them away.” Loki suddenly grumbled and crossed his arms. His husband turned to look at him and gave a surprised look.

“What? You want to keep all of them?”

“My cat, my rules.” Loki replied and smiled as he looked down at Ink. “You be a good mommy now.” He said then turned to walk out of the room.

“You’re not mad that she had kittens on your cape?” Peter asked and stood up, grinning when Ink meowed at him before curling around her babies. 

“She can have it, looks better on her anyway.” Loki replied and then held out his hand, a loving smile forming on his lips when Peter took it. 

“We really going to have six cats?”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Loki!”

“I love you too.” Loki said playfully and pulled his lover out of the room, planning on taking a swim with him in the pool before dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I can never find this pairing and my fiance really loves it, guess I am one of the rare few who write it.


End file.
